


Tired of Saving the World

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [32]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: ~Oh HawaiiMy HawaiiSkies are blueThe sea's a thousand hues of greenIn HawaiiWaves keep breakingIn each rise and fallThey callFor meMy Hawaii – The Rascals~~Sometimes the road gets a little bit roughYour strength is all gone, you had enoughRascals - A Ray of Hope~





	Tired of Saving the World

**Author's Note:**

> ~Oh Hawaii  
> My Hawaii  
> Skies are blue  
> The sea's a thousand hues of green  
> In Hawaii  
> Waves keep breaking  
> In each rise and fall  
> They call  
> For me
> 
>  **My Hawaii – The Rascals** ~
> 
>  ~Sometimes the road gets a little bit rough  
> Your strength is all gone, you had enough
> 
>  **Rascals - A Ray of Hope** ~

The sun was already warm as it rose from beneath the horizon, bathing the crescent-shaped Kailua Beach on the island of Oahu, in a clear light. It was still early, and the only people on the beach were the surfers, along with a lone figure who was sitting and watching the water. Sitting motionless, even after quite a few hours, Illya Kuryakin stared at the waves. If he concentrated on the various greens of the ocean, he could almost forget who he was, and why he was there.

Illya, for the most part, enjoyed his job, and truly believed in the principles of U.N.C.L.E. He honestly thought of himself as a man who was working for the betterment of humanity. There were days, however, when the road got a little bit rough, and he could easily throw the whole thing away. Those were the days when it felt as though the battle was being lost, and that continuing to fight was an exercise in futility.

For Illya, the last minute disruption of another insidious Thrush plot to destroy mankind was one last minute save too many. Although no-one had died, because he and Napoleon had arrived in time to prevent half the island from blowing up, Illya still lamented the evening’s events. Usually when they were victorious, he experienced a kind of elation, but not this time. All his strength, both physical and mental, seemed to have gone. He’d had enough of saving the world. 

Shifting his gaze, Illya watched the surfers; one in particular drew his attention. He was clearly a novice; falling from his board every time he tried to stand up. Yet, he refused to quit. Eventually, with the support of his friends, the surfer was soon able to balance. It only took a few more attempts for his confidence to grow, and he was able to tackle the waves alone. Not that his friends left him by himself. They stuck close, ready to help him up if, and when, he needed it. As he watched the man overcome his difficulties, Illya was joined by the man who supported him when he needed a hand up. Napoleon flopped into the sand beside his partner.

“Have you been here since we cleared out that Thrush nest?” he asked.

As soon as he had been able, Illya had disappeared, telling Napoleon he would catch up with him later.

“I had some thinking to do.”

“And what have you concluded?”

“I thought I was tired of fighting,” Illya replied. “While we win far more than we lose, the close calls often have me wondering why I continue to try. There may come a day when we utterly conquer Thrush, but there will always be evil of another flavour to fill the void, not to mention all the other would-be megalomaniacs out there.”

“It’s not an easy life we lead, Tovarisch, but the battles need to be fought by someone,” Solo told him. “What do you mean by ‘you thought you were tired’?”

Illya smiled as he watched the novice surfer ride a huge wave without falling before he answered.

“It is not the fight which tires me, but the foe. I may be down right now, but Thrush will not defeat me.”


End file.
